


prisoner

by abbyannabananaella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyannabananaella/pseuds/abbyannabananaella
Summary: Poe finds himself in the clutches of Kylo ren. and he also finds himself falling in love.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5





	prisoner

Ben had caught the resistance fighter. He was his now.   
There was nothing stopping him from finding that map. Skywalker would be caught.  
Ben walked into the chamber where he was holding the prisoner. He was put in the chair to keep him captive. Something about him… struck ben as weird.  
“Look up.” ben snapped. His mask was on, so he sounded a bit weird.  
The fighter looked up at him. He scowled.   
“Tell me where it is. Where is the map.”   
“I won’t tell you anything.” he said.”  
“Will you tell me your name?” he grinned underneath his mask.  
“Alright... I’ll tell you one thing.” the fighter growled. “My name is Poe. Poe Dameron.” he said, glaring at the taller figure in front of him.   
“You know I can take whatever I like, right?” ben said, his voice still annoyingly chattery because of the voice changer in his mask.   
“I won’t let you.”   
“Oh, we’ll see about that.” ben held out his hand, getting ready to use the force against him.  
Poe’s face scrunched up as the pain sunk in. but he stayed silent.   
“Give me the map.” ben let out another wave of pain.   
Poe refused.   
They stayed like this for at least an hour. Ben walked out angrily. He had gotten nothing.  
Something about this Poe was off. He was uncharacteristically good at blocking him, no matter how much pain ben was to set out on him. He was unpenetrable.   
“What did you find, ren?” Hux said as he walked out.   
“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He’s strong.”  
“That’s new.”   
“Yes.” he glared at the ginger.   
“Well, he’ll break at some point,” Hux said, fiddling with his fingers.  
“Hopefully.”  
“If we want that map, we’ll have to try harder, Kylo.”   
Ben nodded.   
“I’ll try.”   
\----------------------------------  
The next day was about the same. Ben yelling at him to give information, but ultimately Poe giving nothing. The next day was the exact same thing.   
Ben was growing angry.   
Poe was strong, somehow. Ben didn’t know how this was remotely possible. He knew for a fact that he wasn’t trained. He must just be able to handle mass amounts of pain.   
This day was going to be different.   
The first thing he did when he walked in was take off his mask. And wait.   
Poe just looked at him.   
Ben took a step forward.   
“Quite a face you got there,” Poe spoke up.   
Ben raised a brow, then smiled. Only a little.   
Ben walked forward. “I’m letting you out. Sort of.”  
Poe went through three emotions. First surprise, then cockiness, then confusion. It was… a strange series of emotions.   
He looked up at ren. It was a face not of fear, but of unease and confusion.   
Ben smiled. He walked to the back of the chair, opening the cuffs. It let Poe out, who smiled.   
He looked upset when ben decided to put handcuffs on him.   
“Shoot.”   
“I can’t afford to lose what little information I have to find the map.”   
“Oh, wow.” Poe said, biting his lip.  
“Yep.”   
Ben took Poe’s hand, as much as he could at least, when he was handcuffed.   
He took him to a large elevator, then a room with a code, then another elevator, with a code, then a room that they had to get into with a code, then a room with couches on each side.   
There was a door. With a code.  
“Are you fucking serious?” poe snapped, not meaning to of course it was an accident.   
“Yes.” he punched in the code.   
“What’s next, another elevator?”   
“No.”   
“Another room with a passcode?”   
“No.”  
“Okay…”   
He opened the door. It was… a bedroom?  
“Is this.. Is this your bedroom?”   
“Yes.”   
“Oh, wow..” the bed was covered with a black and dark gray comforter, with black pillows and white blankets. There was a desk over on the right with papers and different writing utensils in a black cup. On the left, there was a large mirror with a black frame with a bit of gold on it.   
There was a door, but it was already open, revealing a bathroom. Poe looked around, curious.  
“So.. you have to do all that just to get up here? And so many passcodes..”   
“I have to know i’m well protected.” he said.   
“Well, i would hate it if i had to do all that.”   
“Well, good thing i’ll do it for you.” ben said with a smirk. He was having way too much fun with this.  
“Flirt.” Poe said.  
“I know. I’ll get some better clothes sent for you-” a bb unit droid, a black one, came rolling in through the door.  
“I thought no one could get in here?”   
“Only this one can. And wasp. But neither of them are particularly dangerous.”  
“Who’s wasp?”  
“You’ll probably see him eventually. But anyway, this is bb-9e. Or niney.”   
“Awww you have a nickname for her. That’s cute.”  
Ben made a face.   
“It is, though.”   
“Okay.”   
“I have a bb unit too, you know. He’s orange and white and he’s one of a kind.” Poe said.  
“Oh really?”  
Poe sort of realized what he’s done. “Y-yeah. He’s like my best friend.”   
“I’d say wasp is my best friend.”  
“Okay, who the heck is wasp?” Poe asked again.   
That’s when they heard a loud bark coming from the other room. Then, a black and navy greyhound with red eyes bolted into the room and jumped on the bed, straight onto Ben.   
“This.. this is wasp.”   
“How… how does he know how to get up here?”  
“He has a collar with the passcodes on it. But nobody knows that. It looks like a normal collar to anyone else. I guess snoke might know, but he probably already knows the passcodes anyway.”  
“What?” Poe did not like the sound of an evil sith lord being able to come in when he was sleeping.   
“I am an evil sith lord.” ben said.   
“Uh.. what?”   
“I heard your thought, Poe.”   
“Oh.” Poe said. “Please don’t do that.”  
“Okay.”   
Poe went back to the dog.  
Wasp was adorable. His little ears flopped up and down, he wagged his tail, he was super cute.  
Ben kind of just watched them play around, occasionally going back to his book.   
“Your dog is so cute.”   
“Thank you.” ben smiled.   
He sighed, then went back to his book.   
Poe shrugged.   
Kylo smiled at him behind the book.   
Poe didn’t know how long it had been before he’d asked what time it was, but he did know that he was hungry.   
“It’s almost time for dinner, don’t worry.” ben had said.   
Poe sighed. “Thank god, i’m starving.”   
“Yes. do you want to head out now?”   
“Sure!”   
“Okay, then, let’s go.”


End file.
